The present invention relates to a method for operating a transport vehicle provided with a container with due regard to a weight of a received material in said container. The invention is further directed to such a transport vehicle.
The present invention further relates to a method for controlling operation of a work site comprising a work machine configured for loading material at an elevated position above the ground and a transport vehicle provided with a container, which is configured for receipt of material from the work machine. The invention is further directed to such a work site system.
The invention is particularly directed to a transport vehicle configured for transportation of heavy material, such as earth, stones or gravel in areas where there are no roads, for example for transports in connection with road or tunnel building, sand pits, mines and similar environments.
The invention will below be explained for a transport vehicle in the form of a work machine of the type of an articulated hauler. This application should however only be regarded as a preferred example of a transport vehicle and the invention can be realized for other types of transport vehicles, such as a dump truck with a rigid frame.
It is known with an onboard weight measurement apparatus in an articulated hauler. In one such known apparatus, the weight is measured via a strain gage rigidly attached to a bogie beam in a bogie arrangement. Information of the measured weight is presented for an operator on a screen in the cab. More specifically, the weight of the payload is monitored in order to prevent overloading of the specific type of articulated hauler.
However, such a weight measurement apparatus does not achieve a required accuracy and reliability in aggressive environments in the long run. More specifically, the strain gage is exposed to dust, dirt and material and would therefore be subjected to wear and possibly failure in this aggressive environment.
It is desirable to achieve a method for operating a transport vehicle with due regard to a load weight, which is reliable, cost-efficient and suitable for application in an aggressive environment.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method comprises the step of receiving information associated to the weight of the received material in said container from an external source, and in response to the weight information controlling operation of said vehicle.
Thus, the transport vehicle receives the weight information from the external source. The external source is configured to measure the weight of the material loaded on the container of the transport vehicle and communicate the information to the transport vehicle. In this way, the transport vehicle does not have to be provided with an onboard weight measurement apparatus. Thus, the invention creates conditions for an improved operation in response to the weight of the loaded material on the container while maintaining a cost efficient transport vehicle.
Further, by automatically controlling operation of the transport vehicle in response to the received weight information, an improved operation can be achieved in that different vehicle systems can be controlled accordingly in order to improve fuel efficiency, operator comfort etc.
In a work site, a plurality of transport vehicles moves between different designations for loading and unloading material. Further, loading vehicles, such as wheel loaders and excavators are positioned at different loading designations for loading the transport vehicles.
According to a preferred embodiment, the method comprises the step of receiving information associated to the weight of the received material from a work machine loading the material on the container. Thus, according to this embodiment, the loading vehicle (for example the wheel loader) forms the external source mentioned above. A loading vehicle, such as a wheel loader, is more suitable for being equipped with an onboard weight measurement system than an articulated hauler, since a load sensor can easily be arranged in connection with the hydraulic system for operating a bucket.
Thus, the loading vehicle is provided with an onboard weight measurement apparatus and comprises means for sending a signal to the transport vehicle with said weight information. Especially, both purchase and control of a fleet of work machines (comprising both transport vehicles and wheel loaders) can be cost-efficient. The cost efficiency is particularly evident for work sites comprising a larger number of transport vehicles than loading vehicles.
A wheel loader provided with such an onboard weight measurement apparatus for preventing overloading thereof is known. Thus, the embodiment above creates conditions for achieving a value of the weight of the loaded material for controlling the operation of the transport vehicle by using a known weight measurement apparatus and only providing the transport vehicle with minor structural features, such as an antenna, and corresponding software in a controller.
According to a further development, the method comprises the step of receiving information associated to the weight of the received material directly from the work machine loading the material on the container. Preferably, there is a wireless communication between the loading vehicle and the transport vehicle. This wireless communication is at least one-way, from the loading vehicle to the transport vehicle. According to an alternative or complement, the weight information is sent from the loading vehicle to a central station on the work site for further distribution to the transport vehicle.
According to a preferred embodiment, the method comprises the step of, in response to the weight information, controlling operation of said vehicle when said vehicle transports the received material to a designation. Preferably, at least one vehicle system, such as a suspension system or a powertrain, is automatically controlled. In this way, operation of the transport vehicle can be significantly improved.
Preferably, the specific control of the transport vehicle is set to a standard mode (default mode) associated to an unloaded container. After loading, a mode corresponding to the weight of the load in the container is determined, and the vehicle is controlled accordingly on its way to the unloading destination.
According to a development of the last-mentioned embodiment, the method comprises the step of interrupting the control of the transport vehicle operation in response to the weight information when the vehicle has reached the designation. In this way, the transport vehicle is again controlled in accordance with an empty container (i.e. according to the default mode).
It is desirable to achieve transport vehicle provided with a container, which is configured for receipt of material, configured for controlling its operation with due regard to a load weight, which is reliable, cost-efficient and suitable for application in an aggressive environment.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a transport vehicle comprises a means for wirelessly receiving information associated to a weight of a material received in the container and a controller operatively connected to said receipt means, wherein the controller is adapted for controlling for at least one system in the vehicle in response to the weight information.
It is desirable to achieve a method for controlling operation of a work site comprising a work machine configured for loading material at an elevated position above the ground and a transport vehicle provided with a container, which is configured for receipt of material from the work machine, which is reliable, cost-efficient and suitable for application in an aggressive environment.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method comprises the steps of weighing a material and loading the material on the container, wirelessly transmitting information associated to the weight of the material to said transport vehicle, and in response to the transmitted weight information controlling operation of said transport vehicle.
It is desirable to achieve work site system comprising a work machine configured for loading material at an elevated position above the ground and a transport vehicle provided with a container for receiving material from the work machine, which is reliable, cost-efficient and suitable for application in an aggressive environment.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a work machine comprises a means for weighing the material which is loaded on the container and a means for sending a signal with information associated to the weight of the material, said transport vehicle comprises a means for receiving a signal with information associated to the weight of the material received in the container, and a controller operatively connected to said receipt means, wherein the controller is adapted for controlling at least one system in the vehicle in response to the weight information.
Other advantageous features and functions of various embodiments of the invention are set forth in the following description and in the dependent claims.